The present invention relates to a stain blocking barrier layer for use in surface covering products and a method for making the surface covering products (e.g., decorative inlaid floor coverings and wallpaper) containing the barrier layer. More particularly, the present invention relates, in part, to a stain blocking barrier layer capable of preventing stains, such as dyes, from diffusing from a surface on which the surface covering is placed, or topical stains resulting from contact on the surface of the covering.
Current surface coverings such as vinyl flooring, consistently have the problem of stains diffusing from a surface, such as a sub-floor or floor mat located on or beneath the surface covering, onto and through the surface covering to the extent the stain is undesirably visual to the consumer. The cause of such stains can be, for example, coated nails, ink markers, adhesives, pens, wood extractives, or dyes. To date, prevention of the migration of stains has not been effective and there is a need to develop a stain blocking product for surface coverings which will effectively block the diffusion of such stains from a lower surface.